


Dancing on Tile

by RainbowKittn



Series: Points of Connection [5]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Smut, briefly, fancy party, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKittn/pseuds/RainbowKittn
Summary: The Ghostbusters are all ordered to attend a fancy party that the mayor is throwing (unofficially). When an aristocratic woman starts flirting with you there, you are stunned. Holtzmann is... well, something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive! This is the "Jealous!Holtzmann + fancy party" idea that many of you voted for. It moved a fair bit away from my original idea, but I think it still qualifies.
> 
> There is some depiction of unwanted flirting and advances. If that bothers you, feel free to skip this one (or, when the dancing starts skip to the next section).
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, lexluthr.  
> Also, thanks to everyone who voted in my little poll (chapter 6 of Points of Connection, if you still want to vote between the remaining 3 options). The other fics will all be written eventually (although I have a larger plan for #2 now), so stay tuned!

You never expected to see Holtzmann jealous or overly possessive. Sure, she’s told people off for flirting with you when it made you uncomfortable, but she regularly flirts with the people around her as a joke, and has never batted an eye when you’ve done the same. Yet, here you are... Your back is pressed hard against the bathroom door. Your fancy dress gathers at your waist as she pulls one of your legs up to wrap around her hip. Her hands clutch onto you tight, digging into the soft skin of your thigh and hip. Little nips along the length of your neck are interspersed with her low growls of “mine.”

~~~~~

When you started working with the Ghostbusters, you were fairly unsurprised to learn that the mayor was funding them, despite his public stance against ghosts’ existence. He was known for not being the most honest about his intentions. Plus, how else could they afford the firehouse? Last week the mayor’s assistant, Jennifer Lynch, stopped by the firehouse. She looked warily at all the equipment around the entrance. You nearly laughed--this wasn’t even the dangerous equipment; Holtz had all of that upstairs. Abby called you all out, saying she asked to talk to the entire team at once. As you reached the entrance, Holtz slid down the firepole with a thump. Jennifer jumped a little at the noise and you could practically see Holtz’s smug smile. She slid up behind you and wrapped her arms around your waist, resting her chin on your shoulder. You smiled at the affection, even as Jennifer gave the two of you a look.

“The mayor is throwing a party. Unofficially.” Jennifer started with no preamble. “To raise money for a company that will be handling your expenses. Again, unofficially, so tell no one. If you want to keep your salaries, you are expected to be there. All of you.” She looked directly at you with her last line. You fought back a frown. A party thrown by the mayor (even unofficially) was bound to be boring. Plus, you weren’t even particularly recognizable as part of the team yet... “You’re expected to be polite and engage with the other attendees in reasonable conversation.” She looked to Holtz for that. Holtz let out a whine and you could see her scrunched up face out of the corner of your eye. Adorable dork.

“When exactly is this party?” Erin jumped in before Holtz could say something horrible.

“This Saturday.” It was Tuesday. The five of you shared looks of surprise.

“Um. That’s pretty soon and I don’t have a dress for something like that,” Erin worried. You nodded in agreement. You certainly didn’t have anything fancy enough. Jennifer held out a credit card towards Abby.

“This is your official expense card. Anything you put on this must be approved.” She shot another look to Holtz, who just shrugged. Even with the government funding, she still loved to go dumpster diving for parts. She claimed finding unexpected things helped her come up with new ideas. “You all should get something new to wear. Something nice and without any horrible stains on them.” Her gaze swept over both you and Holtz. She was in her paint-and-oil splattered overalls, and you were wearing an old sweatshirt that had what you still hoped was grease on it from helping her with something a few days ago. You blushed lightly and nodded. “And a manicure.” She amended, looking at Holtz’s hands on your stomach.

“My hands’ll never stay nice.” Holtz piped in quite accurately. “Do way too many things with ‘em.” She winked exaggeratedly. You elbowed her in the stomach softly as you felt your face heat up. She just chuckled and kissed your ear, which was undoubtedly a bright red.

“Get it Friday night. You are all expected to look very polished. There will be no excuses. Now, I need to get back to the mayor. He has a squash lesson soon.” She turned to leave, but stopped and turned to Abby. “I will send you information about approved expenditures.” She was out the door less than a minute later, leaving the five of you staring at each other slightly dumbfounded.

“Come on, let’s go shopping!” Patty exclaimed.

“I got something upstairs that’s likely to go boom if I don’t get back to it in the next 5 minutes.” Abby and Patty sent Holtz a flabbergasted look. Erin just looked like she was deciding if she had time to grab anything before getting out of the building. “So, you go on without me and I’ll get something later.”

“You sure, Holtzy? We can just go another time,” Patty offered.

“Naw, you go have fun. I’ll just get bored after 10 minutes anyway.” Patty nodded in understanding.

“Swear you won’t just go get something from the thrift store if we let you go alone?” Abby asked accusingly. Holtz sighed.

“Fiiiiiiine. I’ll get something nice and fancy, I promise.”

“Want me to wait and go with you?” You turned slightly in her grip to look at Holtz.

“Nope!” She kissed the tip of your nose. “This way we can surprise each other!” Holtz loved surprises, and the twinkle in her eyes was proof.

After a not-so-quick goodbye kiss, you left with the other 3 Ghostbusters and a completely government-paid credit card to go dress shopping. Naturally, you went to an expensive specialty store. You had a wonderful time finding dresses, showing each other the ugliest ones, and generally trying on just about the entire store.

~~~~~

You stood alone in your office, and checked yourself over one last time in the mirror. Your elegant chiffon gown flowed around you beautifully as you twirled slightly. You pushed a stray strand of hair back into a bobby pin. Patty had helped both you and Erin with your hair and you were extremely grateful. You couldn’t have done anything nearly as beautiful as the curly up-do you now wore. Your simple makeup complemented the look. You grabbed your clutch bag as you headed out, and chuckled to yourself. Although your nails looked perfect this moment, just 24 hours ago was a very different story. You had all taken Jennifer’s advice and gotten a manicure yesterday evening. Holtz had decided that yesterday was the perfect day to work on the greasiest project you had ever seen, and she needed your help with it. By time you sat in the nail salon with a shocked manicurist in front of you, there was so much oil caked under your nails that you could only mumble self-conscious apologies while glaring at your girlfriend and her stupid smirk.

You headed out to the main room of the firehouse to find the rest of your group, but found only three. Holtz was still missing. Even after she bought her outfit for the evening she insisted on keeping it a secret. She even hid the garment bag (you’re still not sure where). You had spent the entire next day trying to figure out why she would be so secretive. You just hoped she hadn’t gotten a tail coat. You, Abby, and Patty had spent a while laughing about all the trouble she could get herself into with a tail coat. Erin was sure she would just never stop playing with the tails.

As you entered the room, heels clicking on the floor; the three women turned to look at you.

“Damn, girl! You fancy up real good!” Patty greeted you enthusiastically. You couldn’t help but blush.

“Thanks. You all look really great.” They honestly did. Their gowns were all perfect for them, and looked even better than they had in the store. Erin’s was slim fitting, but had a modest scooped neckline. Abby’s was the most colorful of the group, but also looked the most comfortable (you were a little jealous, already regretting getting such a tight dress). Patty’s was a rich, deep color and the most risque, with a slit up one leg so high you sincerely hoped she was wearing decent underwear.

“Hey, Holtzy! Waitin’ on you!” Patty yelled up towards the second floor lab.

“Just a sec!” was the yelled reply.

“And don’t even think about sliding down that pole!” Abby tossed in, only slightly accusingly.

“Aaawwwwwwwww.” Her voice sounded very close now, and you turned expectantly. “Okay, but someone cover my girl’s eyes. I gotta see her reaction up close!” You started to protest, but immediately felt Patty’s warm hands over your eyes (careful to avoid smudging your makeup) and knew resistance was futile. You heard soft clicks of heels on the stairs. Behind you there was a round of gasping and even a whistle from Patty.

“Damn, Holtzy!” Patty’s voice was loud in your ear. “I’d fuck you if you weren’t taken.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” You can practically hear Holtz winking.

“Hey!” Your weak objection is met with a laugh behind you.

“I’m just joking. She’s all yours, girl.” Patty said with a chuckle.

“That I am!” You could tell that Holtz was standing very close to you now. “Okay, let her gaze upon the magnificence.”

Patty’s hands fell away and you felt your heart stop. In front of you was the most stunning woman you’d ever seen. Long blonde hair fell to her shoulders in delicate curls. The plunging neckline of her black lace-covered bodice revealed her cleavage without being distasteful. The flowing, shimmering skirt seemed to swirl around her even though she was standing still. Her makeup drew all the attention to her full red lips and her stunning blue-grey eyes. It wasn’t until you saw her eyes and the tell-tale beauty mark at the corner of one that you fully realized the goddess in front of you was your girlfriend. The beautiful mouth parted in a loud laugh.

“Oh, man. I knew I should have gotten this on camera!” She clutched at her slim waist (accentuated by the fitted corset-like top) as she roared with laughter. It was quickly silenced as you stepped forward and crashed your lips against hers. Your hands grabbed for any part of her they could find, your body needing her right this instant.

Only the clearing of throats and a firm warning from Abby could stop you. “Come on, you two. We need to leave now or we’ll be late. You can jump each other later. Somewhere I can’t see it.” You pulled back reluctantly. A wide grin spread across Holtz’s face.

“That good, huh?” Her voice was low and you barely managed to hold yourself back from another bout of intense makeouts.

“Gorgeous.” 

“So are you.” She gave you a quick peck, followed by a slight frown. “Well, I guess you’ll be wearing my lipstick tonight.” You flushed slightly; you hadn’t even thought about that. “Oh well, the better to kiss you with, my dear. Come on, I’ll fix in the car.” She grabbed your hand and led you outside. There was a limo waiting, sent by the mayor of course. She got in first and pulled you into her lap before you could sit down.

“Oh, come on. There’s plenty of room in here. No need for that.” Patty shook her head at your antics, but Holtz just clutched you tighter to her.

“She’s my seat belt. Safety first!”

“What’s my seat belt, then?” you enquired, voice full of faux-seriousness.

“My arms, of course.” She looked like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

“Ah, right. Makes sense.” You both bit back laughs as Patty sighed exasperatedly at you both.

The driver shut the door after everyone was seated and took off quickly. Holtz dug around in her own clutch bag, and produced a small tube; her lipstick. She applied it to your lips with more ease than you expected. She smiled and gave you another quick kiss. “There, now we can make out as much as we want and no one will know.”

“I’ll know!” came Patty’s cry from across the car.

~~~~~

The gala was as boring as you expected. When you arrived, the five of you were formally introduced to an enthusiastic round of applause. You were then led towards the front of the room and told to stay there as people came around to talk to you. Apparently you were not only guests, but a special feature. People circled around your small group constantly. Some of them wanted to talk about ghosts, but most just chatted away about politics. If it wasn’t for Holtz holding onto your hand and whispering snarky comments in your ear the entire time, you likely would have gone insane.

Eventually you were led to a table and served a fancy dinner. Holtz tried to pull you into her lap again, but one of the party’s organizers (aka the mayor’s assistants) gave her a stern look and she reluctantly let you sit in the chair next to her. When they turned away, she pulled your chair right up against hers and gave you a deep kiss (earning a moan from the rest of the team). Although dinner featured food you weren’t exactly thrilled with, it went by smoothly. You hoped that you would be allowed to leave afterwards, but that just wasn’t to be. Just as dinner finished up, everyone was directed to a large ballroom.

The five of you were held back after the rest of the guests headed into the other room. Jennifer showed up--seemingly out of nowhere--and gave you a quick talk about mingling and dancing respectfully before pushing you off to the other room. The five of you found a small table at one corner of the dance floor and tried to hide there, just hoping to get the night over with. Classical music played around you, and none of you were interested in dancing to it. Unfortunately, people dived upon you all fairly quickly. Erin was the first to be dragged off to dance, being entirely too polite to say no. Patty soon joined her, saying that she was tired of sitting still anyway. Holtz’s glare whenever anyone got too close managed to keep most people away from her. Unfortunately, that protection didn’t extend to you.

A few men asked you to dance. Thankfully, most were easily driven off by your polite deflections. As Abby was finally convinced onto the floor, a middle-aged woman made her way to you. She was dressed impeccably, with large jewelry glittering in the lights. It was clear she was one of the wealthier patrons there. You were so caught off-guard by being asked to dance by such an aristocratic woman that you couldn’t manage to decline before she grabbed your hand (the one not locked in Holtz’s) and pulled you towards the dance floor. Sure, there were lesbians everywhere, but asking a Ghostbuster to dance at such a formal event was not where you expected to find one.

She led you out to the dance floor and pulled you close. A little too close. Her hand pressed on your lower back as she swayed to the music. You tried to get her to turn so you could see Holtzmann (you wanted to make a face at her about the weirdness of being dragged to the floor), but the woman kept maneuvering you back to face away from the table. You couldn’t figure out if it was on purpose or not. As you danced, she asked you questions. “How did you join the Ghostbusters?” “How long have you been there?” “Have you seen a ghost yet?” You carefully kept your answers polite and held a cordial smile, until the questions started getting too personal. “Are you seeing anyone?” Her hand drifted a little lower. You quickly guided it back in place as politely as possible as you answered.

“Yes. Holtzmann and I are dating.” You said with a nod over your shoulder, towards the table she had pulled you from.

“That little blonde thing? Ever thought about someone with more experience?” You were shocked into silence, amazed by her audacity. Her hand drifted down again, reaching the swell of your ass. You tried to pull away, but the pressure of her hand held you still. Her gaze raked over you and you suddenly felt extremely self-conscious in your low-cut dress. “Why don’t you stick with me tonight? Let me introduce you to everyone. I’ll make sure everyone here knows your name and you’ll be able get anything you want. Just ditch the girl and be my lover for the night.” You tried to respond, to decline and to flee back to the safety of your girlfriend, but you couldn’t seem to find your voice. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion around you as she stared at your lips. She started to lean forward and you knew she was about to kiss you. You screamed in your head as you were completely frozen in shock. Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you backwards.

Holtz positioned you behind her small body. “Sorry, she’s my lover. Every night.” Her voice was as tense as her body. You clung to her arm, unable to form a coherent thought. Thankfully, she pulled you away before you needed to. Her grip was firm on your waist as she led you across the ballroom and out the door.

~~~~~

Holtz’s small hand on your lower back presses you forward into the women’s restroom. A woman checks her makeup, but otherwise it is empty. Holtz’s fiery gaze meets hers in the mirror. She nearly instantly grabs her clutch and walks out the door that your girlfriend is still holding open. Holtz locks it closed after the woman. Before you can turn to face her, your back is pressed into the wood. Her body is immediately against yours. You melt into the familiar touch, relieved to be safe in her arms. Her hands clutch the sides of your face. Her lips collide with yours and her tongue invades your mouth. She presses into you and surrounds you; all-consuming passion for a moment.

She pulls back and her eyes connect with yours for the first time. You still see the fire there, but also something that looks like fear. You wrap your arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer to you, hoping that the gesture is reassuring. You push your lips forward to meet hers this time. You kiss quickly, sloppily. Eventually, her mouth moves down to your jaw, over to your ear. Your breath becomes heavy under the attention.

“Whose _lover_ are you?” she grumbles into your ear before sucking hard on your earlobe.

“Yours, Holtz. All yours,” you practically moan. She hums approvingly against your neck. You tangle a hand into her curls and pull her head back with possibly more force than necessary. “Just like you’re all mine.”

She breaks into a wide grin for just a moment before your lips crash back to hers. Your tongues fight for dominance, but hers quickly wins as she presses you hard against the door. Her hands find your hips and hold them tight to hers. Your hands clutch her bare shoulders, desperate to cling to anything. Her mouth finds its way back to your neck and covers it with bruising kisses. Your soft pants echo in the tile room. One of her legs presses between yours, your dresses swirling together as much as your bodies. A hand slowly runs down to your outer thigh, before quickly pulling it up. Her body holds yours steady against the door, but still your fingers dig into her shoulders for stability. She pulls your leg up to her hip, and you quickly hook it around her slim body. She pulls at your full dress, letting it gather at your waist. Her hand finally makes contact with your bare thigh, and the touch sends shivers through your body. Her fingers dig into the skin, holding onto you for dear life as she practically growls against your neck; “Mine.” You moan as you squeeze her with your leg, wanting her closer, needing more contact.

“All yours, Holtzy. Please,” you pant. “Need you.”

Her lips find yours again as her hand travels up your thigh. It finds your lace-covered groin and you moan into her mouth. She wastes no time in pushing the scrap of fabric to the side. Her fingers find your sopping entrance and she nearly immediately pushes one inside of you. You kiss her desperately, one hand on the back of her neck holding her to you, and the other digging crescent moons into the back of her shoulder. You need more. _More._ Thankfully she knows. She always knows. A second finger joins the first as she thrusts into you. You’re practically crying in need. You need her more than air. You finally let her mouth leave yours as your head falls back against the door. She heads straight back to your neck; kissing, sucking, nipping. You’ll have marks. You don’t even notice. Your entire body is humming against her. The heat of her. The pressure of her body against yours. Her fingers digging into your hip. Her puffs of breath on your neck.

You whimper at the loss of her hand on your hip, only to moan loudly when it plunges into your panties. She works your clit in small circles; just the way you like. Her hands work in tandem to create a glorious, frenzied rhythm.

“So close,” you whimper. She sucks hard at the base of your neck and you cry out. You immediately tip over the edge, your entire body shaking. Your leg around her hip tightens, trapping her hand hard against your clit. You convulse around her other, her fingers keeping a steady rhythm to work you through the intensity coursing through your body. You scream her name into the air already filled with your moans. Your orgasm seems to last forever as you cling to her.

Eventually, you do manage to relax. Your body nearly goes limp. You are immensely thankful for her holding you to the door. You would certainly be on the tile floor otherwise. She extracts both of her hands, bringing one to steady your leg, which is still wrapped around her. Her other arm snakes around your waist, holding you close. After a moment you notice a soft wetness on your neck where her face is buried.

“All yours,” you hear a soft whisper. You wrap your arms around her shoulders, bringing one hand to gently stroke the back of her head as she shakes against you.

“Just us,” you whisper in return. “For as long as you’ll have me.” She sobs a laugh and hugs you tighter.

“Forever.”


End file.
